Midnight Mischief
by Princess Redbird
Summary: All my life I had to pretend to be a boy. I was a Prince instead of a Princess. This is my secret. A secret that is to be kept silent forever…
1. Was The Prince Born?

**A/N:In the Oxford Dictionary, Vivian is a male name, and Vivien is a female name, during Medieval Great Britain. Both of them can be called Viv. So I used Vivian as the name for the Prince based on the Oxford Dictionary. And this is my first fic so please R&R. Thanxs!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Was The Prince Born? 

It was nearly midnight, but the castle of Lord Bernard Arthur was still very animated and brightened by thousands of candle because the Lady Beth Arthur was in labor. Lord Bernard was holding his beloved wife's hand to support her, "It's my fault. I shouldn't let you go thru this danger." He felt painful seeing his wife getting paler. Her health had many problems before and one of the famous doctors suggested that she shouldn't be pregnant because she would die due to her difficult labor. "How useless am I." He scolded himself.

"It's not your fault. I want to have our son even if I die because of it. Don't scold yourself." She tenderly tried to comfort her husband. But her beautiful face abruptly contorted by labor pain. Her confidant maid Julia was kneeling near her bed and wiping her sweats.

The word 'die' stabbed his heart, "Don't say that terrible word. I love you. I just need you, not our son." He angrily turned to the midwife standing at the end of her bed, "Save only her if needed. If she dies, I will kill you."

Suddenly, a maid ran into the room, "Your Honor, Knight Albert came back from King Arthur's castle."

Lord Bernard frowned, "Tell him to take a rest. I will meet him after my wife's delivery."

"No. You should meet him right now. He must have the news of the new child of your oldest brother. Don't worry about me." His wife smiled with him.

He hesitated a while, "I can't leave you now, Beth."  
"Meet him." She weakly said.

He stood up, "I will come back to you soon." He touched his wife's face and gently kissed her. Before leaving the room, he whispered into the midwife's ear, "Remember if you have to choose between her and the newborn, save her. If she dies, you will die with her."  
The midwife glanced at him with a frightened look. And then she nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

Seeing her husband disappeared behind the door, Lady Arthur tiredly asked the midwife and her confidant maid, "April and Julia, promise me that you will save my child. Don't care about me." She bit her handkerchief tightly because of the labor pain. "Promise me, please. He needs a son for our region in future."  
Julia, her maid, cried, "I promise. You will be all right."

April hesitated, "I promise." She quietly prayed, "God, protect her. If she die, that terrible Lord will kill me."

* * *

"What is your news?" Lord Bernard asked, 

"The Queen gave birth to a girl this morning. King Arthur named her Victoria." Albert reported happily.

"A girl. After miscarrying many times, she delivered a girl." Lord Bernard laughed, "If my child is a son, the throne will belong to my family. Tell me how disappointed was he when seeing his child was a girl."

"I heard he told his assistants that he is waiting for your child. If it's a son, he will give his throne to your son in future. But if it's a girl, his daughter will be the Queen and his family still holds the throne." Albert answered.

Albert's answer woke up the Lord Bernard, "You may take a rest. I will call you later." He hurriedly walked to his wife's room. But he was numbed when Julia cried, "What happened?" He ran to his wife, "Beth, are you fine? Answer me?" He really panicked when noticing that she was immobile and pale as a corpse. "What's wrong?" He loudly asked Julia.

"She just gave a birth a few minute ago but I am afraid that she will die." Julia answered thru her cry.

"How about my baby? Boy or girl?" Lady Bernard asked so weakly that they hardly heard her question.  
"A handsome boy." Julia quickly answered and winked at the midwife who wanted to tell Lady Bernard the truth. The soldiers guarding outside the room spread the news fast, "We have a prince." The enjoyable sound of many bells informing the prince was born torn the silent winter night. Nobody in the castle paid any attention to a mysterious hunchback- who frowned when hearing the news and secretly left there to the King's castle.

* * *

Lady Bernard smiled with her husband when hearing she gave a birth to a son. She knew how much her husband wanted to have a son to govern his regions as well as take over the King throne in future. Finally, she made his dream come true. She felt her body was getting colder and her heart was beating more slowly, "Can I hold my son a while?" She murmured.

Julia was abashed. Then she gently laid the baby into her arm, "Here he is, my highness."

"Our son is very cute. Vivian, mommy love you forever." She gently gave her last loving kiss to her newborn -who was still sleeping peacefully.

He held his wife's hand tightly, "Don't leave me. Our son and I need you." He cried. "Chop this stupid midwife's head off immediately." He angrily ordered the soldiers who guarded outside the room.

"Don't kill me. Lady asked me to save this baby." The midwife was shaking.

"Don't cut her head off, Lord. Her blood can scare the prince. Kill her by my poison liquid." Julia took out of her pocket a small red bottle containing an amber liquid.

"No. Don't kill me." The midwife was scared to death. Two soldiers grasped her arms, and the third tried to put the poison liquid into her mouth. She felt first her tongue and then her throat were numbed. The last image she saw was the Lord was holding his baby and crying near his wife's body. "Take care." She heard Julia whispered into her ear and the bell was tolling for her soul. Finally she lost her consciousness completely.

"Put her into my room. We will bury her tomorrow." Julia asked the soldier.

"Throw her outside for the wolves." Lord Bernard shouted. The soldiers left the room with midwife's body.

The baby suddenly cried in the dead Lady's arm. The Lord abashedly held the baby to comfort. But the blanket covering around the baby abruptly fell down. Lord Bernard froze, "My baby is a girl. Why did you tell us the baby is a boy?" He was stunned, 'It's ironical. I just laughed at my oldest brother. Now, I lost all my beloved wife and the King throne.'

"I just want to make her die in peace because she thought her wish came true. I heard that the Queen has a daughter. If you have a son, the throne will belong to your son soon. There are just you, April, and I knowing that your newborn is a girl. April can't tell anybody about this secret anymore. Why don't we make her to be a prince and a king of Britain in the future?" Julia looked at the Lord.

* * *

The mass of snows fell down incessantly. The cold winds discouraged anybody to walk outside. Three soldiers discarded the midwife's body onto the snow. One of them covered her with a thick coat made by lamb hair, "I don't know why Julia wanted to cover the corpse with a coat. She already died, so she couldn't felt cold anymore. Do you think Mrs. Julia has something wrong in her brain? " The soldier grumbled. 

The others looked around scarily, "Don't talk about her like that. Do you know she is the Lord's right hand? I heard the Lord asked her to take care of the prince." They shivered when hearing the howl of wolves. "Let's go. It's very cold tonight". Snow covered the midwife's body and built a snow tomb.

"Stop here. What is on the snow?" A man sitting on the horseback pointed his finger to a heap of snow.

His assistant looked at it, "I don't know, Lord Wellington."  
"Check it." Lord Wellington ordered.

Two soldiers walked toward the pile and checked it carefully, "A dead woman." They shouted.

"Why is there a dead body near his castle? I heard the bell from the Lord Bernard Arthur's castle. Darrel, did his wife give a birth to a son?" Lord Wellington asked.

"Yes, the King just has a daughter. So the Lord Bernard's son will be our king in the future." His assistant answered.

"Our King in the future?" Lord Wellington frown. He felt uncomfortable because he and Lord Bernard had been power rivals. "How about Beth?" He was worried about her because her health wasn't good.

"Actually I don't know." His assistant jumped out of the horseback, "Why does it take both of you too long to check a dead body?"

"It seems that she is still alive. I have known her before. She is one of the most famous midwifes." One of two soldiers politely replied.

"She was poisoned." The assistant smelled a strange scent from her mouth. "Take her to our region." He asked them. His intuition told him that there was a secret behind the killing of the midwife. The Lord's band continued their journey to the east with the unconscious midwife.

About 15 minutes later, a person covered in a dark winter coat went to the place where the soldiers discarded April's body.

Under light of the hurricane lamp, anybody could recognize that that person was Julia. What did she do there? She frowned, "Where did April go? Don't hate me. I tried my best to save you." She sighed and returned to the castle. She had many works to made her highness's dream become true: Taking care of and training the newborn, Vivian Arthur, to be a wonderful and brave prince and a great King. But the first step she had to do was finding an assistant for Vivian: A newborn girl who would also be disguised as a boy. "This girl should be an orphan." She talked to herself.


	2. 17 Years Later

Chapter 2

17 Years Later

* * *

"Do you remember all of details I told you, Jimmy?" Knight Albert asked a young knight man.

"Yes, I do." Jimmy nodded, "I will always devote myself to the Lord and Prince."

"I hope you success. They rumor that Princess Victoria is the beauty Queen in the Britons and many guys are ready to die for her. Remember that you have to make Princess love you and become pregnant before the Prince is crown, but never fall in love with her." Knight Albert worriedly reminded Jimmy.

Jimmy comforted Knight Albert, "Don't worry uncle. I will never fall in love with the Princess." Jimmy jumped on the horseback and ran toward the King's castle. "I have only 'her' in my mind. Nobody can't change my love to 'her.'" He smiled while thinking about the young girl he met two months ago. Her wonderful eyes and her attractive smile hypnotized him. He knew nothing about her but her name, Lily. To him, Lily was the most beautiful girl in the world. Beside the duty of a knight: serving for his Lord, he accepted that task because of his dreaming princess: Lily. If he succeeded, he could ask his Lord to get married with Lily as his award. 'When will I meet you again? How do you feel about me?'

"Take care." Knight Albert waived his hand toward Jimmy. He didn't know why Julia wanted to hurt the Princess before the Prince took over the throne. He knew that he ordered his nephew to do a hard and dirty duty. But this task was so important and secret that he trusted only Jimmy. He sighed when thinking about his foster daughter who secretly loved Jimmy. "Forgive me, Theresa. We have to keep our loyalty to the Lord and Prince until we die." He went to the garden to meet Lord Bernard Arthur and Prince to check on Prince Vivian's martial arts before the Prince went to the King's castle. 'Although the prince's appearance looked very fragile, his martial art skills are really excellent. He is one of the best valiant men. I am very proud of my student.' Knight Albert talked to himself. One more month, his student would leave here to the King Arthur's region to be King's prime assistant and practice the King's duty before legally becoming the King of Britons. "I will miss you very much, Vivian."

* * *

"Dad, how about your leg? It's my fault. I made you fall off the horse." Vivian worriedly asked Lord Bernard.

"It's not your fault. I'm fine now. But the physician ordered me to be immobile for 1 month. I don't want you to come there without me." Lord Bernard felt uncomfortable.

"Don't worry dad. I can handle it well." Vivian tried to comfort her father.

"Your sword skills are very good, Vivian. But you should attack your enemy more cruelly." Lord Bernard said seriously.

"But I couldn't attack you cruelly, dad." Vivian gently opposed.

"Don't pity your enemies even he/she is your relative. Do you know that pitying your enemy is killing yourself?" The Lord seriously taught her. Seeing her beautiful face, the Lord secretly sighed. If he didn't want to get his brother's throne, the most beautiful princess in the Britons would be her instead of Victoria. "Beth, the more our daughter grows, the more she looks like you." He murmured.

"I will remember your words, Dad." Vivian nodded.

"Remember that don't sit on the King's throne until King Arthur declares that you are the King of the Britons." He touched his daughter's short hair, "If you sit on the throne before that, you will be killed when they discover that you are a girl. Make the King love you as his son. You have to be precaution to Lord Wellington and his band because he is my primary enemy."

"I remember Dad. I promise that I will accomplish your dream." She bravely said. She totally knew that rule: Any girl who sat on the throne before the King legally accepted would be executed. But when a girl got crown by the King would be the Queen of the Britons and she could sit on the throne after that. "When I'm not here, you should pay attention to your health, dad." She wanted to cry and confess that she really didn't want to leave her father, but she couldn't. Since the day she was born, she had been trained to be a swordsman and a future king. Crying was a prohibited word in her dictionary. "May I have Andrew as my company?"

"Of course, she will go with you to protect and take care of you. You look tired after training day. You should take a rest because tomorrow you have to leave here early." He tapped her shoulder, "Are you hate me because I make you live in an abnormal life?"

"Never Dad. I won't disappoint you and mom." She smiled to comfort him and left the Lord's room.

* * *

She was stunned when seeing Julia was sitting in her room with a long wig in Julia's hand, "Julia, I am so sorry." She embarrassedly apologized.

"How many times did you wear it?" Julia asked.

"Only one." She bit her lower lip.

"Andrew suggested you do it, didn't she?" Julia frowned.

"No. It was my desire. I just wanted to know how I looked in female clothes and long hair." Vivian naively said.

"It's certain that you are beautiful." Julia gently touched Vivian's face. "Only one more year, you can wear the most beautiful gowns and grow your hair long. Do you know how much I want to see your long hair? It must be thick and smooth." She took three bottles out of her pocket, "Keep them, Vivian. The white bottle contains a dangerous poison that kills anybody within 5 minutes. The yellow bottle can detoxify some poisons. The red bottle is a fake poison that can cause a person to die within a few hours. But remember that that poisoned person has to be kept in warm and take 3 drops of antidote from the yellow bottle to get his/her voice and memory back. Good luck, my dear." Walking toward the room door, she abruptly stopped, "Vivian, don't bite your lower lip anymore, because you look like a girl when you do that. Any thrift mistake costs your father's and your life."

"I remember, Julia." One prohibited word was written in her dictionary. Vivian seriously said. "Did anyone use this poison?"

"Yes, only one woman. Seventeen years ago." Julia nodded.

"What happened to her?" Vivian curiously asked.

"She's become mute and paralyzed, and lost her memory totally." Julia emotionally thought about April. "If you are in danger, save yourself first. Don't worry about us." She tried to hold her tears because she didn't want Vivian to see her weakness.

* * *

She went to a secret room, "Are you ready?" She asked a young man. He looked at Julia and nodded.

"Tomorrow, they will start early. I want you to protect the Prince secretly. Kill anybody who wants to hurt him." Julia seriously ordered.

* * *

"Is she better?" Lord Wellington asked his physician.

"No. She is still in stupidity." The physician answered.

"After 17 years, you still don't know how to cure her and what was she poisoned by?" Lord Wellington angrily asked.

"I am really stupid. This poison is very strange." The physician's eyes rooted to the floor.  
Suddenly a soldier ran to the hall and gave Lord Wellington an official document, "My Lord, this official letter was sent expressly from the King Arthur."

"Give it to me. Ask Darrel to come here." Lord Wellington turned to the physician, "Colin, I give you three more months to cure her. Don't make me disappointed."

"King Arthur sent an official document to you, didn't he?" Darrel walked to the hall with Alexander Wellington who was only Lord Wellington's son.

"Yes. He asked me to meet Prince Vivian Arthur in the kingdom next week." He looked at his son, "Alec, I want you to go with me and Darrel."

"Yes, Dad. I heard Prince Vivian was very smart and an excellent swordsman. I really want to challenge him." Alec happily said.

"You will have a chance to fight with him. But first, I want you to become friends and accompany him." Lord Wellington gently ordered.

"Why dad?" Alec was surprised.

"Because I want to know his secret." Lord Wellington answered seriously. "You should prepare everything right now because we have to start early. Tell your sister Honey, I want her to go with me too."

"I don't think she would agree to go. You know her, Dad. She just likes to play with farmers and servants and she hates our parties very much." Alec gave his opinion.

"How bad tastes my daughter has. I have to punish the farmers and servants hard, so they won't dare to come near her again." Lord Wellington angrily said.

"Don't do that, Dad. She will hate you forever." Alec opposed.

"Alright. I will think it later." Lord Wellington frowned.  
Seeing Alec disappeared behind the hall door, Darrel looked at Lord Wellington, "Until now we still don't know why the midwife was poisoned on the day Prince Vivian was born." Darrel frowned.

"That stupid midwife made Beth died. She should be executed." Lord Wellington angrily shouted. "Why didn't that bastard chop her head of?"

"Why Lord Bernard Arthur didn't cut her head is my principal question. I still think there is a secret related to Prince Vivian. Do you think Lord Bernard adopted him to get the King's throne?" Darrel asked.

"If the prince is his adopted child, why did Beth die?" Lord Wellington knitted his eyebrows.

"I don't know. But if we have a chance to examine Lady Arthur's body, we will know why and whether Lady was pregnant or not." Darrel gave his opinion.

"Are you crazy? How can we examine her body? Not only Bernard but also I prohibit you to do that. Let her sleep in peace." Lord Wellington still felt painful when thinking about her death 17 years ago. 'If I find that he caused her to death, I will kill him.' He talked to himself.

* * *

"Victoria, tomorrow your cousin will come here to help me govern our country. I hope you take care of him as your brother." King Arthur gently asked his daughter.

"Why do I have to treat him well while he come here to take my power?" Victoria angrily stumped out of the room.

King Arthur frowned when noticing that Victoria disobeyed him and left the room already. 'We spoiled her too much.' He sighed, 'Bernard is luckier than me.' Vicki still felt very angry when thinking of her cousin. If he weren't born, the throne would have belonged to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Michelle, her maid asked mischievously.

"My cousin. He will come here tomorrow." Vicki said.

"Many girls also dream about him. He has all: young, handsome, brave, and power." Michelle laughed.

"Shut up. Are you crazy?" Vicki pointed her finger to herself, "I dream about him? Yes, I dreamed I killed him and got my throne back."

"Don't be angry Princess. I heard that Prince Vivian is very handsome and a wonderful man. Many girls widely fall in love with him. I think you will change your mind when seeing him." Michelle smiled, "If you get married with him, you still have your throne."

"Never. I don't think he is better than Daniel is." Her eyes sparkled when thinking of Knight Daniel. She stood up and intended to leave the room.

"Are you going to meet him?" Michelle worriedly asked.

"Yes." Vicki smiled,

"It's too late. I am afraid that the King will know of your affair…" Michelle scarily said but she sighed when seeing Princess already left.

* * *

In the dark forest, two men in mask were talking to each other.  
"Shadow the prince and kill him if you have a chance." A man ordered another man.

"I promise I will kill him for you. But you should keep your promise if I succeed." The second man coldly said.

"It's my warrant for discharging someone. You can fill any name you want into this blank." The first man gave the second a paper. "Don't make me disappointed."


	3. Challenges

Chapter 3

Challenges

* * *

"Andrew, wake up if you don't want to fall off your horse." Vivian gently said. But seeing Andrew still closed her eyes, Vivian shouted, "Breakfast!"

"Breakfast? Where?" Andrew woke up and looked around.

"You just ate 20 minutes ago, Andrew. Are you still hungry?" Vivian laughed and tapped Andrew's horse, "Hurry up, Andrew. If not, we will be late."  
Both of horses ran fast to the Kingdom without taking a rest. After a few hours riding, Andrew heard some strange sounds from her stomach, "When will our next meal be?" Andrew asked.

"When we reach the King's castle." Vivian answered, "Andrew, I feel that we are shadowed"

"Someone is shadowing us? Are you sure, Viv? Why?" Andrew rounded her eyes.

"I don't know." Vivian shook her head.

"Do you want to catch him/her?" Andrew asked seriously.

"No, I don't want to get any trouble before meeting my uncle. We should reach there as soon as possible." Vivian frowned.

"Do you think the one is following us is a 'him'?" Andrew gave her idea.

"Him? Whom are you talking about?" Vivian was surprised.

"The handsome knight you met at the forest. He seems to have fallen in love with you." Andrew smiled.

"I don't think so. How does he know who I am?" Vivian asked doubtfully. "Be careful Andrew. Don't talk about that any more. I don't want our secret to be revealed. Let's go." Vivian spurred forward to her destination. Andrew touched her stomach miserably and followed Vivian after sighing.

Finally, they reached the kingdom. Andrew stopped at a small inn, "Viv, can we eat something before going to the castle? I am hungry to death."

"OK, Andrew. I feel very hungry too." Vivian jumped out of the horseback and entered the inn. Suddenly she accidentally hit into a woman whose face was veiled. The woman nearly fell down. Fortunately, Vivian held her in time, "I am sorry. Are you alright?"

The woman embarrassedly released herself from Vivian's arms, "I am fine. Thank you." She murmured and hurriedly left the inn after looking around with terror.

"Hurry up." Sitting at a table in a corner, Andrew waved toward Vivian. "What happened? Is it related to that woman? Her eyes are very wonderful." Andrew asked when seeing Vivian's pensive expression. "I wonder whether she is beautiful or not? Why does she have to hide her face by a thick veil?"

"I noticed that she was frightened by something. But what made me pensive is not related to her." Vivian lowered her voice, "We are shadowed by two guys. One is sitting in our right arm. Another is at the front door. I think we should eat fast and leave here soon."

Andrew glanced at two spies, "If I have a chance, I will kill both of the bastards. These damn guys destroyed my wonderful lunch." She kicked Vivian's leg secretly, "Why does the old fat woman standing at the main door looked at you angrily?"

"I really don't know why. Are you finished your lunch?" Vivian stood up and looked at the old woman who just turned her back and left the inn with her maid.

"I am still hungry, Viv." Andrew grasped a chicken thigh and followed Vivian after glancing the food left on the table regretfully.

"You should tell your friend don't touch the widow again." A waiter suggested.

"Who? And why?" Andrew asked but the waiter quietly left without answering her.

* * *

"King Arthur, Queen Mary, and Princess Victoria." The King's ceremonial assistant loudly informed.  
Victoria was gently walking into the Great Hall with her attractive smile that took many young guys' hearts. Her peach long gown, her beauty, and her expensive jewelries made her become the Queen in that meeting. But some people didn't pay any attention at her as usual because the center target in that party was Prince Vivian, whom King Arthur would introduce into the temporary viceroy position within 1 year before the prince legally, became the King of Britons in future. Sitting near her mother, Queen Mary Arthur, Victoria felt angry inside, 'I will find a chance to get my throne back. I hate you, Vivian.' She talked to herself.

"What are you thinking about, Vicki." Queen Mary whispered to Victoria's ear, "Why didn't you come to garden to meet your cousin at tea time? He is very charming. You will like him at the first sight."  
She forced a fake smile. 'No way, mother. I just want to kill him.' She thought.

"Prince Vivian Arthur." The ceremony assistant loudly said again, all the eyes focused to Vivian stepping into the hall with Andrew. "He looks too young and too fragile." They murmured together.

"He is very handsome, isn't he?" Some girls exchanged their opinion and had their daydream.

"But we need a great king not a handsome king for our country. His good looks aren't necessary for all of us." An old Lord seriously opposed. "I doubt that he can govern our country well. What do you think about him?" He asked Lord Wellington who was stunned when seeing Prince Vivian. 'Beth.' Lord Wellington murmured, 'he looks like Beth very much.'

Alec secretly touched his father's arm, "Dad, Lord McNeil is asking you."

"Why not? Are you jealous with his beauty and youth?" Lord Wellington impolitely answered.

"What are you talking about?" Lord McNeil angrily asked.

"I am sorry. My Lord doesn't feel well today." Darrel apologized. Seeing Vivian's appearance he knew that his hypothesis "Prince Vivian was Lord Bernard Arthur's adopted son" failed. 'But why did the Lord and Julia wanted to kill the midwife?"

King Arthur stood up and introduced Prince Vivian to his guests and vassals, "I declare Prince Vivian to be viceroy of the Briton and will represent me in law and military." He gave Prince Vivian a seal. "I believe that you will be a great viceroy."

Vivian knelt down and respectfully held the seal from the King's hand, "I promise that I will help you govern the country with my best."

Seeing some his vassals' suspicion and discontent, the King asked, "Anyone wants to oppose my decision?"

Lord McNeil stood up, "I oppose your decision. He is too young to govern our country."

"Are you Lord McNeil?" Vivian gently asked.

"Yes." Lord McNeil aggressively answered.

"I know you doubt my ability. But I believe that time will prove that the King's decision is right. If within one year, I can't govern the country well, I will resign without your asking." Vivian seriously looked at Lord McNeil and other guests. Vivian's firm attitude made the King satisfied. Andrew smiled and gave Vivian the thumbs up.  
Lord Wellington gave his opinion, "I believe the prince's ability. However, I think that the Prince needs some assistants. So I nominate my son, Alexander Wellington, to be one of the prince's assistants."

"My assistant?" Vivian abashedly asked, "Thank you for your help, but I already have an assistant. This is Andrew Arthur."

"I think it's a good idea." You should accept Lord Wellington's offer." King Arthur suggested.

"I … Thank Lord Wellington." She turned to Alec, "I hope you and I will cooperate well." Vivian forced a fake smile. 'Helping me or spying me.' Vivian thought.

"I am glad that I have a chance to work with you." Alec smiled happily, 'I have a chance to spy you'. He thought.  
Lord McNeil still opposed, "I have one duty to challenge the prince. There is a crime just happened two days ago in my territory. If the prince can solve that case before we do, I will agree with the King's decision."

"Me too. I challenge you to beating three of my Knights in martial arts." Lord Wood aggressively said.

"I accept all of your challenges." Vivian looked at the Lords bravely. "However, the human life is very important. So I will solve the crime case first. And after that, I will meet Lord Wood's knights. Do you agree?"  
Princess Victoria gazed at Vivian with admiring look. She forgot that she ever had hated Vivian before. Alec felt very interested, 'I will know soon if the Prince is smart and his martial is excellent as rumors.' He thought.

* * *

Vivian stayed late to read the case, although she could do it on the next day because the Lord McNeil challenged required not only to solve it but also to find it faster than his assistant did. "He seemed to be proud of his assistants very much. I really want to know how smart that assistant is." Vivian felt very elated because she was in a new competition.

"Why did you smile, Vivian? Is the crime very funny?" Andrew sitting on Vivian's bed asked.

"Nothing. I am just in high spirits." Vivian cleared a throat, "I will summarize the case and we will discuss it tonight."

"Why don't we wait tomorrow to meet Alec and discuss it with him?" Andrew was yawning.

"I don't like him and don't want to discuss anything with him. Do you understand now? Listen to me, Andrew." Vivian didn't know why she felt angrily when thinking that she had to share her ideas to Alec.

"OK. Don't be angry." Andrew yawned again.

"Frankie Baldwin is one of the famous jewelers in the Britons. He lived in Lord McNeil's territory. His wife is Kenya and a beautiful woman. Many guys still fall in love with her although she got married. Among these guys, Lawrence Ford-Frankie's best friend-loved her deeply. That couple lived in happiness after their wedding. But one year ago, some troubles and conflicts occurred between them. Their servants stated that they usually saw Kenya crying quietly in the garden at night and sometimes Lawrence was there to comfort her. Three months ago, suddenly Kenya told everybody that her husband left a long time for his important duty and she would managed all of her husband businesses with Lawrence's help instead of taking care of the household as before. Frankie didn't come back again. His sister and his brother blamed that his wife hurt him because of his inheritance. They also thought that there was an affair between Lawrence and Kenya. Finally, they asked Lord McNeil to help them. Vivian looked at Andrew, "What do you think about it?" But she stopped asking more when seeing Andrew was in sleep. Vivian gently covered Andrew with a blanket and then left her room.

"Was Frankie killed by his wife and his best friend as his family thought? What is the relationship between Lawrence and Kenya? Do they love each other? Did they kill Frankie to take over his money? If Frankie died, where is his body hidden?" Vivian sighed, "If a husband is killed, the murderer usually is his wife because of money or adultery and vice versa in most murder cases. It seems that all of evidences pointed that Kenya was culprit of this case." Vivian felt uncomfortable when thinking Kenya killed her husband, "This case is too easy to solve if Kenya was the murderer" Walking around the garden, she hoped that the fresh and cool air would make her mind clearer. "Tomorrow, I will go there to find more evidence." Leaning her back against a big tree, she breathed the mix scents of many blossom flower, "What is my father doing now? How about Julia? Dad and Julia, I miss both of you."

Suddenly she saw a shadow in black clothes secretly walked toward the West side of the castle. Vivian frowned, "This side is for women's bedrooms. What does he/she want to do?" Vivian gently followed the shadow-who abruptly stopped at the Princess's bedroom. Looking at the back of the shadow, Vivian could confirm that this mysterious person was a man. "What does he want here? Does he want to hurt Vicki?" She asked herself. "I will protect you, Vicki." Although she noticed that Vicki didn't like her, she really wanted to treat Vicki like her sister. Furthermore, she felt uncomfortable when thinking that she came here to take over Vicki's throne.

* * *

He knocked the door gently: Two sounds were separated, and five continuous sounds followed the first two.

"Daniel, is that you? Come in. The door is unlocked." Vicki tenderly said.

Vivian sighed, "I thought he wanted to hurt her. But the truth is that he is her lover." Vivian quietly left there but her mind felt something was wrong. "Why does he have to still mask while meeting his lover?" Vivian immediately turned back to Vicki's room.

"You have to pay for what you did to my brother." The man in mask coldly said.

"Don't hurt her." Vivian kicked his left side strongly when seeing he held a short sword and prepared to stab Vicki who was frozen in terror.

The man unsteadily stepped back because of the unexpected attack. He regained his strength and used his sword attack Vivian's leg. Vivian felt her left leg hurt as if it was wounded. She took a vase on the table near her hand and threw it toward him. "Vicki run." Vivian shouted.

The mysterious man recognized that he couldn't kill Vicki in that moment, so he dodge the vase that hit the wall and ran out of Vicki's room quickly. Still shaking, Vicki stepped to Vivian, "You are wounded. Your leg is bleeding." She cried and gave Vivian her voile scarf.

Seeing Vicki's face was pale because of blood, Vivian gently asked, "Are you fine, Vicki?" Vivian tried to close the door and quickly dressed her wound with Vicki's scarf.

"What happened, Princess?" The guards asked loudly outside when hearing the sound of broken vase. Vivian winked at Vicki to prevent her from telling the truth. Vicki nodded, "Nothing." Her voice trembled

"But we heard something was broken in your room." A guard explained.

"I told you nothing. Do you hear me? Don't wake me up again." She pretended to be angry.

"Sorry, Princess." The guards left abashedly.

They looked at each other a while. 'Her look is so warm and tender. It is totally different from her look at the party. Vivian wanted to ask Vicki some questions but she didn't know how to ask without hurt Vicki's feeling.

Finally, she sighed and gently wiped Vicki's tears, "Vicki, you should take a sleep now. It's late. See you later." She was limping off Vicki room, "Please, lock your door carefully."

Vicki gazed at Vivian, then stepped to door and closed it in hypnotic state, "Vivian." She murmured her cousin's name tenderly.


	4. The First Case: The Missing Husband

Chapter 4 : The First Case: Missing Husband

* * *

"So we have to go there today?" Alec was surprised.

"Of course, if you don't want to, it's OK." Vivian shrugged her shoulder. "Andrew, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Viv." Andrew carried a heavy bag. "It's enough food for us to go straight there without stopping any where."

"Although I don't want to, I have to go with you now because I am your assistant." Alec said.

"I really don't need your help. I can handle the case. You can stay here or go back to your home." Vivian stood up and was limping to the horse stable.

"What happened to your leg?" Alec curiously asked.

"It's not your business." Vivian burst into angry words. "Don't ask me and Andrew anything that is not related to the cases. This is the first rule you should remember when being my assistant."

"I am your assistant, not your butler. Don't use that voice to talk to me." Alec opposed. "I was just concerned about your health. Why are you angry with me?"  
Vivian glowered at Alec, "I'm not angry with you. I talk to anybody with that voice. If you don't like it, quit your job. I don't mind."

Alec felt very angry, but he tried to control himself, "I don't care about it any more. I will remember your rule, Prince." He thought, 'I know you want me to quit this position. I've never been trapped by you."

Glancing at Alec and Vivian a while, Andrew whispered into Vivian's ear, "Why were you mad at him? You look like a girl when quarreling with him, Viv. Try to control yourself."

Vivian abashedly nodded, "Andrew, thank you."

When reaching the horse stables, they saw the King, Princess, and several knights were already there. King Arthur gently said, "Vivian, I hope you solve this case successfully."

"I hope so, Uncle." Vivian smiled and walked toward her horse,

"What happened to your leg, Vivian?" King Arthur worriedly asked,

"I fell yesterday." Vivian answered.

"You should take some few days to rest." Vicki hesitated.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Vivian smiled with Vicki. "I have to go there as soon as possible because I really don't want to be defeated by Lord McNeil."

"I know." Vicki's eyes sparkled. "Dad, can I go there with Viv? So I can take care of his wound."

King Arthur was surprised by Vicki's attitude, "I don't think it's a good idea, Vicki. You will make Viv busier because of taking care of you instead."

"But, he is wounded…" Vicki opposed.

"You should stay here Vicki." Vivian suggested gently.

Vicki bit her lower lip, "If you don't want my company, I will stay here."

"I will come back soon. See you later." Vivian jumped on the horseback.

"Viv, there are my brave knight, Raymond, Daniel, Dinky… Do you want to choose some of them to go with you?" The King supposed.

"Thank you very much. But I already have Andrew and Alec." Vivian refused. "Let's go." She asked Andrew and Alec

"Good luck." The King and Princess waved their hand toward Vivian.  
While quietly observing the knights, suddenly Andrew recognized a familiar face who gazed at Vivian, 'Daniel? Why does he look like knight Jimmy exactly?' Andrew rode her horse next Vivian's.

* * *

Victor looked at the three young people sitting in the Court Hall carefully especially the Prince, "I am Victor and Lord McNeil's assistant." He politely said. 

"Nice to meet you." Vivian smiled, "Are you examining the Baldwin's case?" Vivian glanced at the file on Victor's table.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" Victor asked gently.

"I want to contact with Mr. Baldwin's wife as well as his family. Do you have anyone available to take us there."

"I'm afraid that you have to wait a while. My assistants just left here for their lunch. Do you want to drink something?"

"No thank. How long do they take their lunch?" Andrew asked.

"One hour." Victor monotonously said and returned to his work.

"One hour? We have to wait for your assistants for 1 hour?" Andrew frowned.

"I can take you there. But because we are in competition, I don't think it's a good idea." Victor explained.

"I know. Sorry." Vivian smiled, "Andrew, don't push him."

"I can lead all of you to the Mr. Baldwin's house if you don't mind." A young pretty girl standing at the main door gently said.

"Zoë, what are you doing here?" Victor gently asked.

"I just come here to give you your lunch. You forgot it, Vic. Don't call me Zoë again. I told you I am Mary." The girl walked inside.

Victor was abashed, "OK, Mary. I think they don't need your help. You should go back home."

"Why not?" The girl smiled happily, "I am Victor's fiancé. I will guide you there."  
Vivian, Andrew, and Alec quickly exchanged their surprised looks together, 'Why didn't he remember his fianc's name?"

"Thank you very much, Mary." Vivian gently said, "I don't mind. How about you, Andrew and Alec?"

"It's doesn't matter to me." Alec coldly said.

"That's fine. I hate waiting." Andrew enjoyable said.

"Alright. Let's go." The girl turned to Vic, "Remember eat the soup. I made it for you."

After walking about 15 minutes, they stopped at a big jewelry shop. Mary pointed a beautiful woman standing behind the counter, "She is Kenya. And the man talking to the fat woman is Lawrence. I should leave now. Do you remember how to go back the Lord McNeil's castle?" She carefully asked before leaving there.

"Yes, we do. Thank you very much." Vivian gently answered. They entered the shop and walked toward Kenya. Vivian introduced herself to Kenya, "I am Prince Vivian. They are my assistant Andrew, and young lord Alexander. Can we talk with you privately?"

Kenya frowned, "You can talk with me here if you want to buy some jewelries."

"We aren't interested in jewelry. We come here to investigate your missing husband." Andrew looked at Kenya.  
After hesitating a few seconds, Kenya nodded, "Alright. Follow me." She left her counter.

"What's wrong, Kenya?" Lawrence concerned when seeing she left with three strange persons.

"Nothing Lawrence. Take care of the shop for me." Kenya led them to a small room in the back of the shop. The room was decorated simply with a small wood table and four chairs. A portrait of a young handsome man hung on the wall.

"Sit down, please." She nicely asked, "My husband isn't missing. I told Lord McNeil's officers many times. Why do you still investigate about it?"

"Because your husband's family asked. Furthermore, based on your statement, your husband is still in the Lord O'Brien's region, but we couldn't find him there." Vivian explained. "Sorry because we bothered you. But we have to ask you more question."

Kenya coldly said, "Ask me. But I think I told Officer Victor Spencer what I knew."

"Just some personal question, if you don't mind." Vivian gently said. "Your servants stated that you and your husband had some quarrels before he disappeared. Was it true?"

"Yes, but they were just indifferent quarrels." Kenya answered.

"If they were indifferent, why did you cry after these indifferent quarrels?" Alec asked.  
Kenya kept silent instead of answering his question.

"Because his siblings' requirements. Kenya, why didn't you tell them about it?" Lawrence stepped into the room.

"Lawrence, what are you doing here? Please go back to the counter." Kenya urged.

"I'm worried about you." Lawrence concerned.

"What are their requirements?" Andrew curiously asked.

"They asked me divorce Frankie because I couldn't give him a child." Kenya bent her head down.

"How about him? Did he also ask you to divorce?" Vivian asked. She felt uncomfortable as if some one was watching her. 'But who?'

"No, but their requests hurts me." Kenya answered.

"I see. Thank you. Can we drop by your house tomorrow?" Vivian asked

"Of course." Kenya nodded.  
Andrew suddenly asked, "Who is in the picture."

"My beloved husband." Kenya tenderly looked at the picture.  
Glancing at the room and picture before leaving here, Vivian had a weird feeling about the eyes of the Frankie's portrait. But she couldn't analyze her feelings at that moment.

* * *

Vivian looked at Andrew and Alec, "What do you think about Kenya?" 

"She is really beautiful. And did you see Lawrence seemed very concerned about Kenya very much?" Andrew gave her opinion.

"Of course, she is very beautiful. But I just want to ask you about her and her husband's relationship. She seems to love her husband very much." Vivian frowned.

"How do you know that she loves her husband?" Alec aggressively asked.

"I felt it through the way she talked about her husband and looked at his picture." Vivian answered.

"Don't you think she just pretended to be a faithful wife? Didn't you see Lawrence and Kenya were intimate?" Alec opposed. "Her beauty blinds both of you."

Vivian angrily looked at Alec, "I've never been affected by her beauty. My opinion is based on my observation and my sixth sense."

"Don't use your sixth sense to judge any body. It will deceive you." Alec mocked.

"My sixth sense's never deceived." Vivian opposed angrily.

"Can both of you stop fighting each other? Where are we going now?" Andrew looked around, "I am afraid that we lost."

They stopped quarreling, "Where are we now?" They were walking into the end of a strange pathway.

"We should ask some one about the way to get back the castle." Vivian supposed.

Andrew shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't see any body around here."

Alec said, "Why don't we get out of here first." But while finding the right way, they wandered into another isolated place instead.

"What can we do? I feel tired and hungry, Viv." Andrew sighed.  
They looked around to find somebody's help. Finally, they saw a young pretty girl who was carrying a full basket of herbs crossing their sitting places. "Excuse me, can you help us?" Alec asked.

"What can I do for you?" The girl was surprised.

"Can you show us the way to come the Lord's McNeil's castle?" Vivian gently asked.

"You are Lord's McNeil's guests?" Her wonderful eyes observed three of them carefully.

"Yes, we are. How did you know?" Andrew asked.

"Because all of you look so strange, I've never seen you here before. Second because you ask my help." The girl smiled, "Call me Snow."

"I don't understand what is the clue between asking your help and your guess." Andrew curiously asked.

"Follow me." Snow didn't explain anything. She just led them to a crowded street.

"Victor." Andrew shouted when seeing Vic.

"What are you doing here? Lord McNeil is waiting for you in the castle." Vic was surprised.

"You met your friend. So I think you don't need my help anymore. Bye." The girl smiled. Both of Vivian and

Andrew looked at her until she disappeared at a corner of the street.

"How do you know that girl?" Vic frowned.

"We lost and asked her help. That's all. What's wrong, Victor?" Vivian was surprised by his attitude.

"All people here call her a witch. Nobody wants to be her friend or needs her help." Vic answered.

"Are you kidding? That beauty is a witch. If any witch is beautiful like her, I will get married with a witch in the future." Andrew put her hand on her abdominal, "Do you where we can eat?" Andrew asked.

"My house is near here. If you don't mind, drop by my house and take some food." Vic politely supposed.

They stopped at a big mansion and entered a large room. The room was decorated with many expensive things and big paintings. Most of these painting drew the landscapes and flowers except a portrait of young beautiful girls. After politely asking them to sit down, Vic stepped inside.  
A few seconds later, a young maid brought some tea for them, "The meal will be served soon."

"Who drew these wonderful paintings?" Vivian asked,

"Our young master." She answered.

"Who is the beautiful girl?" Andrew curiously asked.

"His fiancée Mary, but she was drowned three years ago." The maid left the room.

"If Mary died 3 years ago, who is the girl we met at the court?" Alec asked.

* * *

A/N: To the people who reviewed - Thanks and I tried updating as soon as I could but sometimes I just can't be a multi-tasker. And I have short term memory so IF I forgot to reply back to your reviews, don't blame me. It's a family trait. )


	5. Chapter 5

Fore note: This is the original chapter of this story that my friend and I co-wrote. It's not very understandable, as you read on, but I hope you will forgive because two of my computers malfunctioned and died and I completely lost all the files. It took a while to get the files back, (from our first drafts. I can't believe she actually kept them.) but here they are. In the later chapters, they will be revised and written like the first 4 chapters. Well, here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Reincarnations, Missing Husbands, and Jealousy

-----------------

"We heard Victor called her Zoë, right?" Vivian knitted her eyebrows.

"Hi every body." The young pretty girl they met at noon enjoyable said, "Which of the winds blew you to Vic's house."

"The food. They are very good." Andrew quickly answered.

"Really? I cooked them. I am glad you like them." With her chin in her hand, she smiled with Vivian, "You are really handsome as rumors. Do you have any fiancé?"

Vivian winked at her, "I am still looking for a young pretty girl like you."

"You made me blushed. If I don't have Vic, I will accept your propose immediately." Zoë made an attractive smile.

"How long has you engaged with him?" Vivian gently asked.

"Are you jealous with Vic?" Zoë burst into laugh. "Our engagement occurred three years ago."

"Three years ago? I thought you are just 15 years old." Andrew swallowed a shrimp. "How old are you, beauty."

Alec frowned when seeing both Vivian and Andrew were flirting with Zoë. 'What do we have to do is investigating the Frankie's missing, not Vic's fiancé."

"I, Vic come here." Zoë waived her hand toward Vic, "Why did you let them be here alone? Aren't you afraid that Prince Vivian will be angry with you?"

"Because my grandma didn't feel well. I have to take care of her a while." Vic explained, "Mary, Grandma is waiting for you. Do you mind to meet her?"

"Of course not." Zoë stood up, "See all of you later." She winked at Vivian again.

Vic glanced at Zoë. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable when seeing Zoë was intimate with the Prince. 'The one I love is Mary, not her.' Vic talked to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Andrew moved her hand left and right at Vic's eyes.

"Nothing. What did you say?" Vic abashedly asked,

"We just want to say thank you for your meal. We should leave here now to the Lord's castle."

"My servant will lead you to the castle." Vic gently offered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

While walking to the castle, Andrew broached the subject of Zoë, "Your young master's fiancé looks so young. How old is she?"

"She is 16 years old. Actually, she isn't his fiancé. She called Zoë." The servant answered.

"But she told us she is Mary and Vic's fiancé. And Vic also called her Mary." Vivian opposed.

"I don't know why she claimed that she was Mary Traxler three months ago. First, Mary's family and my young master didn't admit her. But she seemly knew everything related to Mary even her secrets. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Traxler treated her as their daughter and my young master agreed calling her Mary." The servant looked at them, "Do you think that reincarnation is true? Every body here believed that Zoë is Mary's reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Andrew looked at Vivian and Alec.

"What we have to investigate is the missing case, not reincarnation." Alec seriously opposed.

"We just discuss it a little bit. What's wrong with you?" Vivian frowned.

"I just want both of you to focus in our target. Do you forget your challenge?" Alec coldly said.

"I don't need you to remind me. Are you my mentor? I still remember my competition." Vivian was out of temper. Andrew secretly kicked Vivian's leg that made Vivian nearly scream because of pain, "Sorry. I shouldn't use that cruel voice to talk with you. Thank you for reminding me." Vivian made a fake smile. She didn't know why she felt mad at him always.

"I don't mind your bad temper." Alec monotonously said.

"Do you have any plan to solve the missing case?"

"The Lord's officers are finding Frankie's body. If they find his corps, they will inform us. So we don't need to do that. Tomorrow we will visit Frankie's house and get his servant and relative's statements. Do you have any suggestion?" Vivian asked.

"Watching them every night may help us find some helpful things." Alec gave his opinion.

"Watching them. It's a good idea. We should start it tonight. But the first thing we have to do is reading the map carefully to know how to come their houses without lost." Vivian nodded.

Alec was surprised when seeing Vivian's attitude. "You accept my plan?"

"Of course. One thing you should know about me is fair. If your plan is good, I will use it even if I don't like you." Vivian said. "Tonight, I will take care of Kenix, and Lawrence is for you. Do you agree?"

"That's fine." Alec nodded.

Suddenly the room's door opened, "Vivian, are you happy to see me?"

"Princess, why did you come here?" Andrew rolled her eyes with her surprised look.

Vicki pushed Andrew aside, "How about you wound?"

"It's healed, Vicki." Vivian answered. "You shouldn't leave the castle. It's very dangerous." She concerned.

"Don't worry about that. I have some Knights to protect me." Vicki smiled tenderly. "Do you have free time tonight? I just wrote some poems, but I don't know whether they are good or not. Can you evaluate them for me?"

"Tonight? I like it, but I can't. I have to work tonight." Vivian abashedly refused.

"You have to work tonight?" She sighed. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, my princess." Vivian gave Vicki an attractive smile.

Alec frowned, 'That Prince is flirting another girl again. But if he were a girl, that smile could have taken away many guys' heart.'

"My room is the first room in the West side. See you later." Vicki called a guy standing at the door, "Daniel, let's go."

Seeing Vicki and her knight disappeared, Alec abruptly asked, "Do you know why did the knight gaze at you, Prince Vivian?"

"He gazed at me? How can I know why?" Vivian shrugged her shoulder.

"You should be careful, I also saw two other guys followed us secretly this morning. Let Andrew goes with you tonight for your safety." Alec left the room.

"He seemly concern about you, Viv." Andrew smiled.

"Eh, what did you mean about it, Andrew? Remember, he is his father's spy." Vivian opposed.

"I don't think so. In the party, Lord Wellington protected you very much. Why does he want to spy you?" Andrew gave her opinion. "So you like to quarrel with him because you think he is spying you."

"I am not sure about it. I just feel it. And my father told me Lord Wellington was his enemy." Vivian sighed. "I wonder if two other guys Alec mentioned are the same two we met on the way to my uncle's region before. What do they want?"

"Viv, do you recognize the Princess's knight? I am sure that his name is Jimmy instead of Daniel. Why did he change name and became King Arthur's knight? Do you think he recognized you are…"

Hiding in the corner opposite to the Kenix's house, Andrew felt very bored and their feet were getting number. Andrew observed the main gate, "I wondered if she has any action tonight?"

Standing in a dark place, Vivian watched the back door, "Why are there too much mosquitoes?" Suddenly Vivian was alert when seeing the door quietly opened. Kenix left there with a heavy basket in her hands. Vivian followed her secretly. Kenix went straight to her Jewelry's shop and entered inside.

"What is she doing here?" Vivian asked herself. She wanted to come inside the shop, but she couldn't because the shop was build in a specific way to prevent the thieves. Therefore, Vivian was disappointedly waiting outside for many hours again. Finally, Kenix left the shop and came back her house with the basket in her hand. It was nearly dawn. The first lights of sun that made the dark sky became pink. Vivian went to the Andrew's hidden place, "Let's go, Andrew."

Andrew massaged her shoulder, "I am tired, Viv. If we have to watch her every night, I will die soon."

"Me too. Let us come back home and take a nap before meeting with Kenix at noon." Vivian yawed.

They laid their tired body in the bed and fell into the sleep immediately. However, in her sleep, Vivian's mind was still obsessed by the Frankie's eyes in the painting and image of Kenix and her basket. 'What did the basked contained? His eyes were drawn weirdly.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alec came back the castle when the sun was rising. Lawrence did nothing at last night but reading a lot of books. 'He seemly wanted to search something. I have to find a chance to find out what kind of book he is searching.' Before entering the castle, he saw two guys who secretly followed them the day before. The first guy hesitated a while and then ran to the other side. The second guy followed the first immediately. "It seemed that one watched us, another followed the first one.

What are their purposes?"

"Are you jealous with Prince Vivian, Daniel?" Michelle stopped the young knight in the main door of castle and gently asked,

"Jealous? Why?" The young handsome knight asked although he knew what Michelle's question meant.

Michelle didn't answered. She asked another question,

"How do you think about Prince Vivian?"

"I didn't pay any attention to the Prince because he isn't my boss." The knight shrugged his shoulder.

"But I saw you sometimes gazed at the Prince." Michelle looked at him.

"Really? Why didn't I know?" He lied. He really observed the Prince sometimes but not because he was jealous with the Prince. How come he hated the Prince when he- Knight Jimmy- devoted his life for the Lord and Prince and the one he loved was Lily not Princess. He felt his plan would meet some troubles because Vicki was getting more interested in Prince Vivian. 'Why does Prince Vivian look similar to Lily? What is their relationship? They are cousins or half siblings? Or just coincidence?" He still remembered what Lily told him, "I can't and never get married with anyone." He murmured, 'I will have you even if I have to pay any cost."

"What are you talking about, Daniel? Princess wants to meet you." Michelle loudly asked.

"Where is the Princess?" Jimmy tried to hide his expression. He just wanted to be alone to thinking about the mysterious beautiful girl, but he couldn't.

"In the garden." Michelle answered and turned back to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a stone chair, Vicki looked at the blue sky,

'Whom do I really love? Of course, I love Daniel. I just like my cousin.' She talked herself. Daniel had all male conditions to attract any woman: handsome, strong, and seducing. He gave her a secure feeling. But her cousin, Vivian was different. 'He looked so fragile and he is my enemy in the first. But why was I seemly obsessed by him.' The way Prince Vivian accepted the challenges and saved her life on that terrible day impressed Vicki very much. She still felt warm inside when remembering Vivian's fingers wiping her tears. Her eyes were abruptly covered by a couple of hands. She smelled an alluring male scent, "Daniel, is it you?"

"How do you that I covered your eyes?" Jimmy smiled.

"Your scent and your touch." Vicki tenderly answered.

"What are you thinking about? The Prince Vivian, right?" Jimmy was sitting near her.

"Are you jealous if I answer yes?" Vicki mischievously asked.

"Of course. I just allow you to thinking about me all time." Jimmy lied. "But I know you always love me, my dear." He held her hand tenderly.

Vicki leaned her head to his shoulder, 'Yes, I shouldn't thinking another guy.' She talked to herself

"Do you know if the prince has any cousin besides you?" Jimmy asked.

"I think not. But I am not sure about it." She answered,

"Why do you ask me this question?"

"Curious. Not any purpose. Do you think the King will accept me?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I decide my life instead." Vicki said.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Princess in the garden?" A familiar voice made Vicki was stunned. She quickly released from Jimmy's arm and stood up. She really didn't know why she did like that.

"Finally, I found you. Sorry, I have to do my work now. Can I meet you after work?" Vivian smiled.

"Do your work first, Viv. I don't want you to lose that competition." Vicki suggested, "Can I go with you?"

"Are you sure that you want to go with me? I am afraid that my work make you bored." Vivian looked at her. "You should stay here and make more poems or draw some paintings. I heard that you are an excellent painter. Can I have one of your painting?"

Vicki felt as lost in Vivian's eyes, "Yes, I am sure. I will draw one for you."

Vivian naively held Vicki's hand. "Thank you. See you later."

Vicki looked at Vivian until she disappeared.

"You seemly like the Prince very much." Jimmy pretended to be jealous. 'It seemed that my plan got trouble. If Vicki loves the prince, what will I do? I have to ask my uncle's advice."

Vicki was abashed, "I made him injury, so I still felt regret about it." She tried to explain to not only Jimmy but also herself. But she knew that that sound was really stupid.

"Honey! Why did you come here so late?" Lord Wellington angrily asked

"I came back here immediately when hearing you wanted to see me. Dad, at least you should give me time to walk from the farm to here."

"The farm? What did you do at the farm?" Lord Wellington frowned. "Honey, I told you many times not to go there. They are poor and not our class."

"I don't know what are you talking about Dad. They are my friends and I like to be with them more than contact to so-called young mistresses and masters." Honey opposed.

"You made me very disappointed, Honey. Don't you know that there was very dangerous in the farm? Three of farmers were mysteriously killed within 1 month. Please, don't go there anymore." Lord Wellington urged.

"Don't worry about that, Dad. No one can hurt me because Bo protects me." Honey said.

"Bo, the son of your old nanny? Many times I told you not to go outside with him. Do you know that they misunderstood that he was your boyfriend?" The Lord sighed.

"Who are they? I don't care what the leisured people think about me." Honey rebelled. Seeing her father's face was red because of angry, she mischievously asked, "Do you have any Alec's news?"

"I've just received his letter today." The Lord answered.

"Did he tell you he like to be the prince's assistant?" She looked at her father.

"The prince seemly hated him and they quarreled a lot. He wanted to quit his duty." He answered.

"I think you should let me spy the prince. He is very handsome, isn't he?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." He nodded and remembered Beth.

"Dad, I think my brother is jealous with the prince because all beautiful women are just attracted by the prince, not Alec. Hehehe, you should ask him come home. If you don't have anything to ask me to do, I leave now." Honey stood up.

Until now, he remembered his goal, "Honey, today we have a social party. You have to appear the party on time to help me welcome guests." Lord Wellington ordered.

"I don't think so, Dad. I hate it." Honey shook her head.

"This is order. I want to introduce you with my friends' sons. You know you grow enough to…."

"Dad, I repeat one more time. I hate it and I won't be here until that stupid party end." She stumped out of the castle. She felt her face was hot because of angry. She went to the stream to find Bo who was only one could make her nerve calm down.

-----------------------------------

Sitting on a stone and leaning her back against a big tree, Honey was listening to the wonderful song that was sung by Bo. His beautiful voice was really God's present. She felt any angry and uncomfortable feeling seemly went away. 'Forget boring parties, dull young masters, and stupid duties of young mistress.' She let her soul fly with the colorful music and wished that time would last forever. Bo smiled when seeing her naïve and pretty face. She totally changed from a rebel and annoying girl to an angel every time she came here to hear his songs. They grew up together here although she was Lord's daughter and he was just her nanny's son. But both of them could know each other well.

"Once more please!" Honey gently asked.

"I will sing until you ask me to stop." He tenderly answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Fore note: This is the original chapter of this story that my friend and I co-wrote. I tried to revise it to be like the first 4 Chapters but I don't have time. I'm really sorry but if you still get the story and would like to keep it this way tell me or if you people want, I can revise to the second version (the first 4 chapters). Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Deception and Betrayal?

---------------------------

When reaching the Kenix's house, they saw a lot of soldiers there. Sitting on a large chair with another woman, Kenix furiously looked at the soldiers who ransacked her house. Crouching near Kenix, the young woman was seemly dismayed. Some servants gave the soldiers their frightened looks. Vivian was surprised, "What happened?"

A soldier politely answered, "We were ordered to search Frankie's house, Your Highness."

"Searching Frankie's house? For what?" Vivian asked.

"For his corpse, Your Highness." The soldier politely answered.

Vivian angrily ordered, "Stop it. And leave here immediately. Ask your commandant to meet me right now."

The soldiers abashedly glanced at together, "We…."

"Are you deaf? Prince Vivian wants to talk with your commandant. Go and find him." Andrew loudly said.

"I am their leader. I am here at your command, Your Highness." Vic seriously said.

"You ordered them to search here, didn't you? Why did you do that? We aren't sure that Frankie died, so we don't have any right to thoroughly check their house." Vivian frowned. "I know we are competing, but don't make it become serious. Don't you see your soldiers are frightening every body here?"

"I am sorry because my soldiers made them scared. But I can't leave here before searching thoroughly. This is Lord McNeil's command." Vic tried to control himself, "Although we are in competition, but I've never use any trick to get advantage."

"How do you dare to disobey Prince Vivian?" Andrew was furious.

Vic didn't know how to made both the Prince and his assistant calm down. He had to do whatever his Lord asked him. While contacting with the Prince, Vic noticed that Prince Vivian was smart and kind. He treated everybody like his friends. At that point, Vic felt uncomfortable when remembering Vivian treated Zoë very intimately. 'He would be a good King. Why does Lord McNeil opposed him?' Vic asked himself.

Alec taped Vic's shoulder, "Do what your Lord ask and pay attention to your soldier. Remember that you are searching, not ransacking?" Seeing Vivian's hatred look, Alec tried to ignore the prince, 'It seems that the prince and I were born to become enemies to each other.'

Vivian angrily glanced at Alec, 'How dare he support the disobeyer? I really want to fire this traitor. But I can't prohibit Victor to carry on Lord McNeil's decision.' She sighed, "OK, do your duty. Don't make anybody dismayed. I want to talk with Kenix again. Can you and your soldiers leave this room a while."

"Thank you for your understanding." Vic smiled.

"Wait a minute, please. Can you find two persons for me? I want to know their names and where they live now as soon as possible." Vivian gave Vic two pictures she sketched this morning based on her memory and Alec's help.

Suddenly, a soldier accidentally dropped a china cup to the wood floor and that cup was broken. Kenix's face became pale. She gazed at the cup and was going to cry. Seeing Kenix knelt on the cold floor to collect the pieces of the broken cup, Vivian could read her desperation through her face. "Are you alright, Mrs. Baldwin?" Vivian gently asked.

Kenix didn't answered Vivian's question as if all her mind only focused on the broken cup. She wrapped all the pieces on her handkerchief carefully after checking the floor to make sure that she didn't lost any piece.

A soldier shouted at Kenix, "Bitch, why didn't you answer the Prince's question."

Vivian angrily said, "Shut your dirty mouth up, and get out of here right now."

A group of three including two men and one woman politely saluted Vivian and her assistants, "I am honor to meet you and your assistants, Your Highness."

Seeing Vivian was surprised, a man introduced himself "We are Frankie's younger brothers and sisters. I am Trevor. This is Lucas, and Anna. The one near my sister in law is Gigi. I am glad that you came here to take care of our case. Your intelligence will return justice to my brother. Who killed my brother have to be punished hard."

Vivian frowned. She really hated who praised her too much, "How do you know your brother was killed? We still didn't find his body yet."

Three of them became abashed. "We don't know. But we felt." Anna said.

"So, you just guess, right? Don't give any conclusion until we find his body." Andrew asked.

After standing up, Kenix tiredly said, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Don't thank me because I helped you nothing. You look very devastated, Mrs. Baldwin." Vivian concerned. "You should take a rest now."

"Thank you for your concerning. I have to go to our shop right now to draw the final balance sheet of this month with my husband's brothers and sister."

"If you leave now, who will show us the house?" Alec asked.

"Or one of you stay here to help us to find your brother's body?" Andrew asked Frankie's siblings. They exchanged their glances, "But we need to go with Kenix, we…"

"I see all of you like to calculate money more than to find your brother." Andrew mocked them

"Gigi, my husband's sister will guide you around the house." Kenix introduced the young woman to Vivian and left there with Franco, Lucas, and Anna.

Gigi shyly asked, "What can I do for you?"

Andrew gave Gigi a friendly smile, "Please, show us your house."

Gigi nodded gently, "Please, follow me." She led them to each room.

"This is my brother's room." Gigi timidly said.

"Can we look at inside a while?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Gigi seriously answered and her eyes rooted on the ground.

"Call me Vivian, Gigi." Vivian gently asked. Looking around the room, they couldn't find any special evident. "Does the room change something from the day your brother leave here?"

"No, Your… Vivian." Gigi was too shy to give a long answer.

Alec opened the wardrobe and checked it, "I don't see Mr. Baldwin clothes here. Did he take all clothes with him when he was on his trip."

"No, my brother just took a few clothes because he didn't want his luggage to be heavy. Kenix has washed them each week since he left here because she wants my brother to have fresh clothes when he come back." Gigi explained. "She just washed them this morning, so that why you can't see my brother clothes in the wardrobe."

Vivian and Andrew smiled when seeing Gigi could talk more with them. "Gigi, I have a curious question. Why did Kenix seemly love the broken cup very much?" Vivian asked

"My brother purchased a china set including two cups and a teapot on their wedding anniversary last year. Kenix loves them very much." Gigi answered.

"I see. Thank you Gigi. We finish here. Can we visit your garden?" Vivian amusedly asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing the garden, three of them were very surprised. It was very wonderful with many beautiful and rare flowers and trees. The gardener must take care of the garden with the whole-hearted. They couldn't find a wild grass on the pathway. The lawn was cut carefully. Andrew pointed the roses, "Vivian, they are so beautiful. Do you want some for Princess Vicki?"

"Andrew, don't cut them before asking Gigi and the gardener." Vivian prevented Andrew.

"Take any flower and as much as you want. I glad you like it." Gigi enjoyable said. Her face became vivid, not pale and passive as before.

"Thank you, Gigi." Vivian smiled. She looked around; the wonderful camellia that was difficult to grow in the Briton attracted her eyes. She still remembered how many times her gardeners tried to grow that flower but they failed completely. She was walking to it and was going to cut some camellia flowers.

"Oh no." Gigi shouted.

Vivian was stunned by Gigi's weird attitude, "Sorry. I don't know that I can't have this camellia."

Gigi abashedly bent her head down, "I …."

"That's fine, Gigi. We should leave here now. See you later." Vivian tried to comfort Gigi who returned to her passive attitude as before.

Gigi still stood immobile near the camellia flowers as if her mind went to a different world.

They gave Gigi a last glanced and then walked toward the main gate.

"She is really weird." Alec shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah. She acted as that camellia is her child or lover." Andrew nodded, "She is pretty, but so pale and shy. Viv, what do you think about her?"

"Me? She seems to have a miserable past and she is still overwhelmed by it. I wondered what happened to her?" Vivian frowned.

"How do you think about other his siblings?" Andrew asked.

"Although they acted as if they love Frankie and want to protect him, but they really want his oldest brother died." Alec gave his opinion.

"Of course, they want him to die and their sister-in law is the murderer, so they can take over the Baldwin's heritage." Vivian said. "These bastards really offended my eyes."

"Do both of you think if one of them killed Frankie and blamed it on Kenix?" Andrew asked.

"May be." Both of Vivian and Alec answered at the same time. Vivian cleared her throat, "So we need to know their information thoroughly including their pasts, their present, how they make to live. Do you know what we have to do now?"

"It's clear, Viv. I think Vic will provide us some. If not enough, we can ask their neighbors, their servants, their friends, and their enemies." Andrew enthusiastically said.

Alec looked at both Vivian and Andrew. 'They don't have any empty fame. The rumors of their smart are right."

They carefully analyzed information they got. "Trevor Baldwin, 28 years old. Occupation: none. He has one pretty wife name Emily and one 2-year-old daughter named Susan. His wife uses to spend lavishly and complain that her husband doesn't give her enough money and any expensive jewelry although Baldwin family possesses a big jewelry shop. She also warns Trevor that if that situation is unchanged, she will divorce him. Their neighbor told me that he loves his wife very much." Alec looked at Vivian, "So, that Trevor has a motive to kill Frankie. Because he is second son in Baldwin's family, if Frankie die, he will inherit all the fortune."

"The third son in the Baldwin's is Lucas. He is 26 year old. Occupation: art collector. But his business seems not to work well. He borrowed a lot of money and isn't ability to pay off it. He didn't get married yet, but he already engaged last year with one of his creditors. His future father in law, Mr. Philippe, threatened Lucas that he would get her daughter back if Lucas didn't return the loan." Andrew shrugged her shoulder,

"This one also has a motive to kill Frankie. But based on the Briton's rule, only the first son inherits his family heritage. So if he kills Frankie, the one who will get benefits is Trevor, not him. Therefore, I don't think he is so stupid to do that, except…"

"Except Trevor promises that he will share Lucas the fortune if they succeed, right?" Vivian continued, "or he killed Frankie accidentally when asking Frankie about money."

"You are right." Alec nodded.

"Of course, I'm always right." She proudly said. "Anna is the fourth child in that family. She is 24 years old and didn't get married yet. She falls in love with Lawrence but he just loved Kenix. The servants told that her temper is very bad and cruel. Sometimes, they heard that she cursed Kenix and wanted her sister in law to be hanged. Therefore, although she doesn't have any motive to kill Frankie, she has a motive to hurt Kenix, her revival in love. Maybe, she didn't murder her brother, but she know who did it." Vivian concluded.

They glanced to the last file, Gigi's information. "You are right, Viv. Poor girl. She was rapped by one of their gardeners, Thomas Simpson two years ago. There are some rumors that she got pregnant after that, but fortunately, she was miscarried. Since that terrible accident, she changed completely to a shy and passive girl."

"How about the gardener?" Alec asked.

"He was hanged after his crime." Vivian answered. "Tonight, we continue watching our primo suspects: both Lawrence and Kenix. So take a rest now." Vivian suggested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Viv, can I come in?" Vicki knocked the door and asked,

"Of course, Vicki." Vivian answered.

"Viv, do you forget what you promised me?" Vicki sniveled.

"I still remember, Vicki. Reading your new poems, right?" Vivian tried to hide her tiredness. "Do you want stay here or go to the garden?"

"Go to the garden, Viv. Tonight is full moon. I like to read poems under moon lights." Vicki smiled.

"Viv, you should take a rest. I will go with princess." Andrew proposed.

"I don't need you to accompany me." Vicki angrily said.

"Let me go with Princess." Vivian held Vicki's hand, "Let's go, Vicki."

Vicki abashedly let her hand in Vivian's hand. A warm feeling ran around her body and her mind. She really wanted her cousin to hold her hand forever.

Andrew gave Vivian a pity look, 'I don't know how long Vivian can stand with this weird situation.'

Alec came back his room, 'this prince is an amorous young man as rumors. After working whole day and last night, he still continues flirting with Princess Victoria."

The Wellington's region:

"How about her?" A masked man asked the Lord Wellington's physician.

"She seems to be better. She can recognize some simple things." The physician answered.

"Did you report it to Lord Wellington?" The man in mask asked.

"No. I am waiting for your order." The physician answered.

"That's good. You can tell him the truth if he asks you." The mysterious man said.

"I heard the Princess went to the Lord McNeil because of Prince Vivian, right?" The physician politely asked.

"Yes. But it's not your business. I don't know why the Queen allowed Victoria to do that. Remember, report me her health situation usually." The masked man left the forest.


End file.
